Sky Island
by Yelavender YunJae 134
Summary: Light dan Drak. 2 bangsa yang saling bermusuhan, bagaimana jika kedua pangeran dari ke 2 negeri tersebut salaing jatuh cinta?
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! Ini fic pertama gw di fandom HP, ide cerita ini gw dapet ketika gw ngerenung kemarin, ya hanya renungan biasa sih hehe tapi tiba-tiba gw kepikiran buat bikin fic HP dengan pairnya DraRry.

Jadi gw mohon bantuan sempai sekalian ya? Akh ya senpai boleh panggil gw Laven doing hehe.

Disclaimer JK. Rowling dong! Kalo gw yang bikin sih dijamin bakal ancur dan semua tokohnya Yaoi hehe

Gener **Romance, fantasi, adventur.**

Pairing **Draco X Harry **or **DraRry**

Rated **T semi M**

:::x:::x::::x::::x::::x:::x::::x::::x::::x:::x:::x:::X:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::::x:::X::::x:::x::::x:::x::::x:::x:::x:::X::X::::  
><strong>|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sk Island|Sky Island|Sky Island|<br>:::x:::x::::x::::X::::X::::X::::X::::X::::x::::x::::X:::X:::x:::x:::x:::x:::X:::X:::X:::x:::x::::x::::x::::x::::x::::x:::X:::x::::**

Chap 1 Meeting

Cerita ini bermula dari dua kubu yang bermusuhan. Kubu Drak dan Kubu Light, seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Light dan Drak tidak pernah dapat bersatu selalu bermusuhan.

Penyebab permusuhan mereka hanya sebuah hal sepele, yaitu Cahaya matahari yang lebih condong ke Negri Light sedangkan Negeri Drak selalu di penuhi oleh kegelapan.

Di Negeri Light kita dapat menikmati berbagai musim. Dari musim Panas. Musim dingin, musim semi bahkan musim dingin. Namun tak begitu dengan Negeri Drak, di Negeri Drak hanya terdapat musim dingin sepanjang tahun. Sehinggga Negri Drak merasa iri terhadap Negeri Light.

Kedua Negri tersebut pernah bertempur pada 20 tahun lalu di Sky Island. Sky Island adalah sebuah pulau yang memisahkan Negeri Drak dan Negeri Light. Seperti namanya Sky Island adalah pulau langit yang berdiri di atas jurang pemisah Negeri Light dan Negri Drak.

Pertempuran tersebut tak dimenangkan siapapun, banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari kedua Negeri.

:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::X:::X:::x:::x:::x:::X:::X:::x:::X:::x:::x:::X:::X:::x:::X:::X:::x:::x:::x:::x::::x:::X::::X:::x::x:::x:::

31 Juli 1989 Negeri Light

Di Negeri Light sekarang tengah berlangsung sebuah pesta yang amat sangat besar, yang diselenggarakan pihak kerajaan. Banyak sekali yang diundang ke pesta tersebut, bangsawan-bangsawan, pangeran dan putri dari negeri lain (tentu aja kalo dari negeri drak gak di undang), bahkan rakyat biasa juga ikut merayakan pesta tersebut.

Pesta ini adalah pesta pangeran Negeri Light yang ke 16, Harry Potter namanya.

"Harry! Selamat atas ulang tahunmu yang ke 16 tahun, segeralah cari kekasih," Ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang yang memakai gaun berwarna cokelat pada seorang pemuda err imut dan cantik (Unhtuk ukuran cowok) yang tampak gagah dengan baju kerajaanya.

"Ya..Ya…Ya… well kapan aku akan memanggilmu , Mione?" Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Harry…Kau ini! Selalu begitu jika ditanya soal Kekasih," Hermione mencubit lengan Harry, Mereka tertawa.

"Hey..Hey… kalian melupakanku," Ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari pemuda berambut merah yang entah bagaimana telah berdiri di belakang Harry dan Hermione.

"Kami tidak melupakanmu Ron," Ucap Harry tenang, Harry mengambil gelas minuman yang di suguhkan oleh pelayan.

"Akukan yang pacarnya Mione, kenapa jadi kalian yang keliatan mesra ya?" Gurau Ron.

"Oh Mione, sebaiknya kau ajak Ron berduaan, aku tak mau dia membunuhku karena cemburu,"Mata Emerlad Harry berkilat jenaka.

"Baiklah Harry, sampai jumpa dan semoga cepat dapat kekasih" Mione dan Ron pergi meninggalkan Harry.

Harry melihat sekeliling, ia mendecih.

'Sangat membosankan,' piker Harry. Ia berjalan untuk pergi dari pesta yang membuatnya selalu pusing.

::x:::x:::x:::x::::X:::x:::x:::X:::x:::x:::x::X:::x::::x:::X:::x:::X:::x::::x:::x:::x:::X::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::x::::

Harry terus berjalan, tanpa sadar kini ia telah ada di jurang pemisah antara Negerinya dengan Negeri Drak.

"hmmm, apakah aku akan menemukan sesuatu menarik di sana?" Gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri, ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Ia melihat tongkat panjang.

"Yeah. Right, ini yang aku butuhkan," Harry mengambil tongkat panjang itu.

"Baiklah Harry, semoga ini adalah hadiah yang indah," Ucap Harry.

Harry mengambil ancang-ancang, dan ia melompat dengan bantuan tongkat kayu panjang itu.

"Hup" Harry berhasil sampai di Sky Island tanpa terluka.

"Untung saja aku belajar lomnpat galah dari uncle Sev" Gumamamnya. Harry melihat kiri-kanan, di sana tak ada apapun selain pepohonan yang sangat menakutkan. Harry berjalan makin dalam ke Sky Island,.

Saat berjalan tiba-tiba Harry melihat 1-2 kupu-kupu berwarna kuning keemasan, mereka berdua berdempetan seperti tak ingin terpisah.

_jika kau melihat kupu-kupu saling berdempetan maka sebentar lagi kau akan menemukan matemu._

Sebuah kata-kata yang pernah di ucapkan Hermione ketika mereka bicara beberapa minggu lalu terngiang di pikirannya.

"Kalian ingin memberiku hadiah ulang tahun juga?" Tanya Harry pada kedua kupu-kupu itu.

Kedua kupu-kupu itu terlihat mengangguk (?), setidaknya itulah yang di lihat Harry

Seperti ingin menunjukan sesuatu kedua Kupu-kupa pasanagn tersebut terbang mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada disana. Harry yang melihat itu seakan baru saja di suruh untuk mengikuti mereka.

Harry terus mengikuti kedua kupu-kupu pasangan itu, hingga ia sampai di sebuah semak-semak, kupu-kupu pasangan masuk ke semak-semak itu. Harry yang rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi (so pastib Harrykan gryfindor) menyingkap semak-semak itu, namun sebelum itu terjadi sebuah angin kencang membuatnya jatuh ke dalam semak-semak itu.

"Aww.." Harry meringis karena pantatnya sanagat sakit setelah mendarat di atas rumput.

Harry melihat sekeliling dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang amat sanagt menakjubkan. Sebuah danau yang airnya jernih serta bunga-bunga yang beraneka warna.

"JAdi ini alas an kenapa aku tak boleh ke Sky Island?" Gumam Harry, lalu ia tertawa sanagt keras membuat burung-burung berterbangan. Ya itu adalah pikiran Harry sebelum tau ternyata burung-burung terbang karena hal lain.

Harry mendengar suara laki-laki, sekitar 3 laki-laki yang berjalan kearah tempatnya, Harry yang merasa bahwa ke tiga laki-laki tersebut 'berbahaya' langsung melompat kea rah batu besar terdekat.

"Hei Draco, ayo ke sini kita nikmati surge ini." Sebuah suara laki-laki di dengar Harry.

"Byurr!" satu orang sepertinya telah masuk ke danau.

"Byurr!" dan seorang lagi.

"ayolah Darco lebih baik kita bersantai dulu sebelum melanjutkan latihan kita." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"hmmm aku mencium bau manusia, ini adalah bau bangsa Light" Ucap suara yang di panggil Draco.

Deg…deg…deg…  
>Jantung Harry berdetak kencang.<p>

"sepertinya ada bangsa cahaya yang main-main ke sini," suara itu semakin dekat, mendekati batu yang jadi tempat sembunyi Harry.

"oh God semoga saja aku selamat," Doa Harry.

TBC

ahk betapa pendeknya cerita ini …

Mohon Reviewnya ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo! Waw gw gak ngira bakal ada sekitar 5 yang review, abis gw selalu pesimis kalo fic gw itu gak menarik, tapi ya semoga aja chap 2 ini di sukai kalian ya? Hehe. Okelah lebih baik bales review deh.

HaikuReSanovA : ahem, ide ini adalah asli punya gw, lagi pula kalo boleh jujur ya, gw jarang atau malah gak pernah baca novel-novel Indonesia, satu novel karya ima apa gitu yang judulnya Devil loves cinnamon adalah satu-satunya novel yang pernah gw baca (dan ingat), v thx buat reviewnya .

youngsu0307 : silahkan baca chap 2 ini dan anda akan tahu. (tersenyum misterius)

Clein cassie : ini gw lanjut kilat kok ^^

hatakehanahungry : thx senpai untuk reviewnya, iya emang pendek kemarin gw pesimis buat bikin yang lebih panjang, sebenernya setelah kepergiaan Mione and Ron ada dialog antara Harry and Lily v gw skip.  
>kalo soal Tom, liat aja deh di chap ini .<p>

Apdian Laruku :itu karena kecepetan nulis senpai hehe, saya perbaiki di chap ini.  
>kalo soal gak ada penje;lasan itu, sebenernya itu author yang ngomong jadi, sebenernya itu8 out story.<p>

oke langsung ke chap 2 aja deh .

Disclaimer JK. Rowling dong! Kalo gw yang bikin sih dijamin bakal ancur dan semua tokohnya Yaoi hehe

Gener **Romance, fantasi, adventur.**

Pairing **Draco X Harry **or **DraRry**

Rated **T semi M**

:::x:::x::::x::::x::::x:::x::::x::::x::::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::::x:::x::::x:::x::::x:::x::::  
><strong>|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sky Island|Sk Island|Sky Island|<br>:::x:::x::::x::::x::::x::::x::::x::::x::::x::::x::::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::::x::x::::**

Chap 1  
><em><br>__"sepertinya ada bangsa cahaya yang main-main ke sini," suara itu semakin dekat, mendekati batu yang jadi tempat sembunyi Harry._

_"oh God semoga saja aku selamat," Doa Harry_

End chap 1

Chap 2 Promise

Tap…tap..tap…

Suara derap langkah Draco semakin dekat, Harry memejamkan mata sembari terus berdoa pada tuhan.

Draco semakin dekat kearah batu tempat bersembunyi Harry.

Kedua teman Draco –Blaise Zabini dan Theodor Nott- saling pandang, mereka merasa heran kenapa Draco dapat merasakan aura orang asing padahal mereka saja tidak.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku disini ada orang lain," Ucap Draco saat sampai di balik batu dan mendapati Harry tengah duduk sambil memejamkan mata.

Harry membuka mata dan mendapati seorang pemuda err tampan bermata blue silver dan berambut platinum tengah menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Hai, hehe. Emmmm aku mengganggu ya?, kalo begitu aku akan pergi." Ucap Harry sambil berdiri dan siap kabur, namun sepertinya itu tak akan dapat karena di depanya Theo dan Bleis tengah menghadangnya.

"Mau kemana manis? Kau tak kan dapat kemana-mana" ucap Theo.

"Aku tidak manis! Aku laki-laki dan aku tak manis!" Teriak Harry karena tak terima di sebut 'manis'.

"Theo, Blaise, tinggal;kan aku dan dia." Sebuah suara dingin memberi perintah pada Blaise dan Theo.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tak mau diganggu," Theo memberi isyarat pada Blaise dengan mata agar mengikutinya.

Setelah kedua pemuda itu pergi Harry juga akan beranjak, namun sebuah tangan kekar menahannya, Harry menoleh dan mata merekapun bertemu.

Blue silver dengan emerald bertemu, getaran halus mendera hati kedua insan itu.

Draco menarik tangan Harry hingga mereka kini berhadapan, saling menatap. Draco meniadakan jarak anatara mereka.

Draco melumat bibir Harry dengan ganas, sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Harry untuk meminta ijin menelusuri lebih banyak mulut Harry, tanpa disadari Harry, ia membuka mulutnya memberi kesempatan untuk Draco menjelejahi setiap inchi mulutnya.

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung lebih dari 5 menit, ketika kebutuhan oksigen mendesak Draco untuk melepaskan ciumanya sebelum Harry kehabisan oksigen.

1 detik... .Harry mengerjapkan mata.

2 detik...Harry masih shock

3 detik...Harry setengah sadar

4 detik ...Harry sadar.

5 detik... Harry menjerit.

"Huwa!"

"Kembalikan frist kissku brengsek!" Ucap Harry sambil menuding Draco dengan telunjuknya.

Draco menyeringai.

"Frist Kiss? I'm lucky"

Harry menatap Draco dengan marah, ia berbalik hendak pergi, namun untuk kedua kalinya lengan kekar Draco menahanya pergi.

"Apa, Ferret?" Sentak Harry marah.

4 buah persimpangan muncul di dahi Draco.

"Apa kau bilang bald?"

'Blad? Pitak?' pikir Harry.

"Lepaskan aku ferret!" Harry menghentakan lengannya agar terbebas dari jerat Draco.

"Jam 1, esok, disini jangan telat." Draco mengatakan itu dengan cepat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Harry yang masih bengong.

"Jam 1 besok? apaan sih?" Harry menggerutu.

:::x:::x::::x::::x::::x:::x::::x::::x::::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::::x:::x::::x:::x::::x:::x::::

Malam telah menjelang di negeri Light.

Di istana, tepatnya di kamar pangeran Harry. Harry masih saja terbangun, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kata-kata ferret brengsek itu masih saja terngiang di benaknya.

_"Jam 1, esok , disini jangan telat."_

'Apa sih maksud ferret itu? apa ia mengajakku untuk bertemu lagi? atau apa?, huh.' Pikir Harry.

Harry beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk membuka jendela, ia menatap langit yang malam ini di penuhi oleh bintang.

Sebuah wajah pucat dengan surai Platinum terbayang di pelupuk matanya.

"akh kenapa sih denganku? kenapa wajah si ferret selalu terbayang terus sih?" Teriak Harry frustasi.

Terbayang lagi adegan ketika Draco mengambil ciumanya.

Entah kenapa wajah Harry terasa panas.

"Ukh Ferret, Kembalikan firs kiss-ku!" erang Harry, ia kembali memperhatikan bintang untuk menetralkan kembali perasaanya yang berkecamuk.

* * *

><p>"Ukh, kenapa sih aku harus ke sini?" Gerutu Harry saat ia berjalan ke tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Draco.<p>

Ketika sampai di tempat itu, Harry langsung duduk di tepi danau.

Harry merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Merindukanku?" Ucap sebuah suara.

Harry menoleh dan mendapati Draco tengah memejamkan mata. Melihat wajah tenang Draco entah kenapa perasaan Harry terasa hangat.

"Ukh, lepaskan." Ucap Harry, agak berbohong pada perasaanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar," Draco mengucapkan hal itu dengan lembut.

Entah terbawa suasana atau apa, Harry tak lagi mengucapkan apa-apa, ia sanagt merasa nyaman berada di dekat Draco.

Hening. Untuk sejenak hening tak ada yang bersuara, hanya suara desiran angin dan gemersik daun yang bergesekan yang terdengar.

"Aku belum tahu namamu, " Ucap Draco, ia memang tak mengenal nama pemuda yang kini tengah di peluknya, yang ia tahu hanya Laki-laki yang kini di peluknya adalah bangsa Ligh yang berbeda dengannya yang seorang pangeran Dark.

"Harry, namaku Harry."

"Hmmm, aku draco."

"Aku tahu, kemarin aku dengar itu."

Hening-lagi, tak ada yang bicara, mereka menikmati kesunyian ini.

"Hmmm, mau sampai kapan kau memelukku tuan?, aku lapar." Ucap Harry memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hmm, Memangnya tadi kau belum makan?" Tanya Draco.

Harry menggeleng.

"Aku juga, baiklah, ayo kita cari makanan." Draco melepas pelukanya, ia menarik tangan Harry.

Memangnya di hutan ini ada sesuatu yang bisa di makan?" Tanya Harry, karena setahunya banyak tanaman berbahaya dan beracun di Sky Island.

" Tentu ada, aku tahu tempat ini sudah sejak 1 tahun lalu." Sahut Draco, tanganya menggenggam tangan Harry dengan erat.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, menyusuri jalan yang berbeda hingga mereka sampai di sebuah hmmm berupa kebun, di sana banyak sekali pohon buah-buahan.

"waw, ternyata di Sky Island ada tempat seperti ini ya?, aku kira tempat ini sangat ..." Harry tak melanjutkan.

"Mengerikan?" Ucap Draco "YA memang, semua orang bilang Sky Island mengerikan namun nyatanya, Sky Island adalah tempat yang menakjubkan, Surga Dunia."

"Apakah ada tempat yang lain?" Harryb memetik buah Stoberry yang ada di sana.

"Hmm ya masih ada sebuah air terjun yang letaknya di tengah hutan ini,air terjun yang sanagt indah."

"Oya?, bisakah kau ajak aku kesana?" Harry menatap Draco dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu, setelah ini kita kesana," Draco mengangguk.

"wow, thx hehe, pasti air terjun itu indah." HArry tersenyum tulus pada Draco.

'_Senyum yang indah'_pikir Draco.

Setelah cukup lama mereka makan akhirnya HArry dan Draco berjalan kembali untuk sampai ke air terjun yang di janjikan Drraco.

setelah sekian lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang di katakan Draco.

Tempat itu sungguh indah lebih indah dari pada Danau tempata pertama kali mereka berjumpa, tempat itu penuh dengan bunga berwarna-warni, ada bunga yang harusnya hanya tumbuh di gurun pasir, bahkan Snowdrop foler pun tumbuh di tempat ini, tapi yang paling menakjubkan adalah air terjun yang tingginya sekitar 7 meter, dengan air yang sanagt jernih.

"Wow,astaga, its verry beatiful." Gumam Harry kagum.

"Air disini sangat jernih dan segar, aku sering berendam di sini," Ucap Draco.

"ah, ya sangat terlihat, aku ingin berenang," Harry membuka semua bajunya hingga hanya boxernya saja yang tersisa, dan ia langsung saja melompat ke kolam yang menampung air terjun.

"Byurr!"

"Wuah, Draco ini sangat menyenangkan, airnya bener-bener segar!" Seru Harry pada Draco.

Draco hanya tersenyum melihat Harry yang terus berenang, ya tadinya sih ia kaget, jujur saja ia heran mengapa Harry tak malu membuka baju di depan dirinya.

"Ayo Draco, air disini sangat segar loh!" Harry melambaikan tangan pada Draco.

"mmm, baikalah," Draco menjawab dengan tenang, dan membuka bajunya.

"Byurr!"

Draco ikut mencuburkan diri, lalu berenang mengejar Harry yang kini ada di bawah air terjun, baru juga ia berenang sampai di tengah-tengah, ia berhenti untuk memperhatikan Harry yang kini sedang menutup mata membiarkan air mengalir deras menghantam tubuhnya, senyum manis bertengger di wajah Harry.

_"Sungguh pemandangan indah," _batin Draco.

Draco melanjutkan renangnya untuk samapi kearah Harry. Sesampainya di dekat Harry, ia menarik tangan pemuda ynag lebih kecil darinya untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Blue silver bertemu dengan emerlad, lagi-lagi perasaan nyaman menyusup dalam kalbu mereka.

Draco mendekatkan diri dan mulai mencium bibir merah Harry dengan lembut, ciuman itu sangat lembut hingga tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lumatan.

Harry yang tadi shock hanya diam namun sesaat dan membalas ciuman Draco.

Mereka berciuman di terpa oleh Air yang turun darib air terjun (?)

Ciuman itu baru berakhir ketika harry memukul dada Draco karena ia sesak dan tak dpaat bernafas.

"Hah..hah... kau ingin membunuhku ya?" Solot Harry setelah ciuman itu berakhir.

Draco hanya menyeringai.

"ummm, apa maksudmu sih kau menciumku?" Tanya Harry dengan sedikit takut-takut, wajahnya kini memerah.

"Entah, aku hanay merasa ingin menciummu," Ucap Draco jujur, ya ia hanya ingin mencium Harry ia tak tahu alasan kenapa ia ingin mencium pemuda manis itu.

Sebuah perasaan kecewa menyusup dalam hati Harry, kini hatinya terasa sakit, namun ia tak tahu kenapa sebabnya.

"Oh.." Hanay kata itu saja yang terucap dari mulutnya, tak tahu kenapa kini ia merasa bodoh karena bertanya hal yang membuatnya sakit.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara, hanay terdengar suara air terjun juga hembusan nafas mereka.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Draco, ia tak suka melihat wajah harry yang sepertinya murung.

"HAh? nggak kok, aku tak apa-apa," Bohong Harry.

"Akh baiklah sebaiknya kita segera kedarat, aku sudah dingin dan sekarang sudah mulai sore," Ucap Draco sambil menggenggam tangan Harry erat, Harry pasrah dan mengikuti Draco.

Sudah sampai di darat mereka memakai baju mereka kembali, Draco membuat api untuk menegringkan badan.

Hening-lagi-.

keheningan kembali mendera mereka tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan, mereka sama-sama hanay diam dan memperhatikan api.

"Harry," Sraco memecah keheningan yang sekitar 1 jam itu memenuhi mereka "Maaf."

Harry menoleh pada Draco, keningnya berkerut. " Untuk apa?"

"Aku menciummu,"

"Hmm tak apa," Harry tersenyum.

"Harry, janagn lihat kebelakang dan berdiri," Draco tiba-tiba memberi intruksi.

Harry cengok, tapi mengikuti perintah Draco.

Harry berdiri, dan menatap heran Draco yang kini mendekat kearahnya dan tiba-tiba memeluknya, Harry berusaha memberontak namun tetep saja tak bisa, Draco lebih kuat darinya.

"Diam," Bisik draco.

Harry diam.

Draco membalik tubuh Harry untuk mengahadap air terjun dan memeluknay lagi.

Harry takjub ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, coba saja bayangkan di depannya kini ada pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sanagt indah, air terjun disana menjadi berwarna keemasan dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi adalah ada sebuah pelangi yang terbentuk diantara Air terjun.

"Menakjubkan," Gumam Harry, Draco tersenyum manis.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata beriris Rubby yang memperhatikan mereka.

TBC.

A/N . aduh kok ceritanay jadi penuh romance gini? udah moga aja kalian sukaSorry lama updatenya hehe gw jujur aja udah dari 2 hari lalu selesai nih fic cmn setelah di save fic nya ilang dan gw gak punya kopian, dan buatyang bilang fic ini miri novel, gw sama sekali gak tahu, sumpah demi tuhan gw gak tahu dengan novel itu, lagian gw sama sekali gak pernah baca novel indo, gw pernah tapi cmn satu kali dan judul novel itu adalah "Devil Loves Cinnamon" karya ima schraz n(kalo gk salah" gw lebih suka novel terjemahan karya _enid blyton,_thx n mohon untuk reviewnya.


End file.
